The Healing Kiss of Loeh my continuation
by Inanely-Sane
Summary: With permission from Kasi Karra I am making my version. It continues from where she left off. I think she is still making her story. summary: Lyoko has merged with Earth... now it is time to find a way back... will they ever get back?
1. Chapter 1

"We may never get home

**First I thank Kasi Karra for A. letting me do my own version B. the encouragement and C. the editing! If you need a good editor then go to Kasi Karra!**

"We may never get home," Aelita repeated. "But, we might as well start. Where are the  
others?"

"The others went to see if anything has changed. One group went off to fight the monsters by the tower we just deactivated." Jeremie said, still not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Maybe we should join them. Maybe I can use the info from the tower and find out more . . . Maybe even a way to get back!"

"Ok," Jeremie sighed giving in. Jeremie took a few more seconds typing away on the computer. With the wave of his hand the computer screen disappeared. "Let's go," he said picking up his bostaff.

Jeremie ran to the edge of the roof and jumped.

Aelita saw little rocks coming out of the side of the school. Jeremie landed on the first one and quickly jumped from rock to rock. When he got to the bottom, he looked up and beckoned to Aelita. Aelita gracefully did the same. When she landed, Jeremie pointed to the north and they dashed off.

It took a good five or ten minutes to get there. To the two of them it seemed to last longer, because neither of them bothered to start up a conversation. They were too endorsed in their own thoughts of how to get home.

Finally they made it to the tower. Ulrich, Odd, Sissi, and Emily were already there . . . Along with quite a few of Xana's monsters. There were 3 Megatanks, 8 Kankrelots, 3 Hornets, 2 Tarantulas, and 1 Krabe. When the two caught up to Ulrich, there were; 2 Megatanks because of Ulrich; 5 Kankrelots because of Sissi; 1 Hornet because of Emily; 1 Tarantula because of Odd; and the 1 Krabe was not gone . . . until Jeremie shot an arrow into its eye.

"Okay. I feel slightly safer." Jeremie said sarcastically. "Ulrich!" he called

"Hey Jeremie. I see that Aelita is now awake."

"We came to help you get rid of the monsters so we can get some data from the tower." Aelita said quickly as she ran by Sissi, her hands charged. "Hiya!" she screamed as she shot it at some Kankrelots.

"I'll help you with your 2 Megatanks Ulrich." Jeremie said before running at the Megatank that was aiming at Aelita, his bow already loaded. He shot an arrow in front of the Megatank, distracting it in the process. It tried a fakeout fire to fool Jeremie. It rolled towards Jeremie and he quickly jumped up and landed on the Megatank. The Megatank, noticing its danger, and struggled to get him off. It started rolling even faster in circles. Jeremie, amazingly, stayed on.

Unable to find another option, the Megatank stopped and opened up. It never counted on Jeremie bringing the axe of his bostaff down onto its eye. That Megatank was taken care of. Jeremie turned just in time to see Ulrich destroy the final Megatank.

Jeremie and Ulrich looked around at what was left. Odd had destroyed the Tarantula long ago, Aelita and Sissi gave each other a big high five as Emily finished the last Kankrelot off.

As Jeremie and Ulrich watched Odd and Emily get into a 'brawl'. Odd was complaining that Emily 'stole' his kill. Aelita, shook her head as she walked into the tower. She went to the middle of the Xana symbol and floated to the next level. She then placed her hand on the screen and started browsing the tower's data. She chose a few programs and started downloading them.

Meanwhile Jeremie set up his computer and prepared it for the download. Almost immediately, the computer started accepting the data from the download. Aelita came  
walking out of the tower into the middle of Odd and Emily's on going brawl.

Jeremie took a few minutes to analyze the data. Jeremie finally sighed. "There was some valuable information in that tower. Some good and some bad."

"Give us the bad first Einstein." Odd said.

"I can't right now. Plus it will be easier to have everyone together first. We must get everyone inside the school before it gets dark though…" Jeremie replied looking to see that the sun was almost on the horizon.

"Quick. Let's hurry." Aelita said alarmed.

Suddenly, there was screeching from the woods and a roar.

**Okay. This chapter adds suspense and it is kind of important. I also enjoyed writing it! Please review. Tell me how I am doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The quick sprint through the forest before dusk went undisturbed, well, almost

**Non-stop ideas from people and of my own creation are jumbled up in my head. This chapter was relieving because I can now focus on some more ideas! It's a good thing this chapter just flowed from brain to keyboard to computer to here easily. NO WRITERS BLOCK! YET!! GIVE IT TIME!! Just a note I spell Jeremie's name two different ways, just so you know**

The quick sprint through the forest before dusk went undisturbed… well… almost.

The group was so deep in thought as they ran on that they almost ran into a glowing Xana eye. There were two growing orbs under it.

"Tarantula." Aelita mumbled. Odd shot a burray of arrows at it. They ran past it, covering their head as they heard the explosion.

Other than that there were no intrusions. The group arrived at the school and found their ogre looking Gym teacher, Jim.

"Jim, we need everyone in for an important meeting," Jeremy said a little out of breath.

"Also, we need you to start spreading the news that it is not good to be out after dark. When everyone is in, lock the doors." Jeremie continued urgently. He really needed to get this information out to their fellow schoolmates.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I'll explain later," Jeremy yelled as he rushed into the gym with Aelita. The rest of the gang stopped and looked around trying to figure out what to do.

Jim shrugged his shoulder. "Alright, everyone in the building, now!" Jim yelled. A few kids, plus the group, started rushed inside, a little worried that Jim's temper might boil over. "If you are not in this building in the next minute, you will be locked out!" Jim roared.

Jim's last remark scared kids so bad that they started pouring into the gym. Apparently they didn't want to be left alone out here.

It felt like forever. Making sure everyone was in the building took much longer than a minute. During that time, Jeremie set up for his de-briefing. The group that went through the fight, then took their place behind him on the stage. Emily and Odd were making sure they were no where near each other.

Eventually everyone was settled and ready for what was to come. Jim, after taking attendance, sat in front of the door. Only the force of five Megatanks could break through now.

"If everyone is ready, I will start. Now pay attention," Jeremy said, sounding like a candidate running for president. He gazed around with what was supposed to be an inviting gaze, but instead it was a rational and nervous stare. Without thinking, Jeremie reached up to push up his glasses, but stopped realizing that they are not on his face. "This information is vital to our survival." Jeremie said. "There is good news and bad news hidden in our recently recovered towers' data."

"Hey, Einstein."

"What do you want Odd?"

"Can you skip to the bad news? No technical mumbo jumbo. Just the facts." Odd asked with a straight forward tone.

"Sure, and why don't we just go out into the dark Loeh night and get ambushed and probably killed." Jeremie said sarcastically. "Also, Odd, the facts are the technicalities. I will tell you the bad news though, Odd," he said loudly turning back to the crowd. "The bad news is that unlike Lyoko, time is an element here."

"What?" Odd said, obviously confused.

"It means we have days and nights, hours, weeks, months, and years. All of the measures of the dimension of time apply here. Only what is bad is that there is not a lot of water, and the existing water is already being controlled by a digital program. So there is no need for a moon, and that means no light in the Loeh night. One confusing thing that keeps popping up is that now time has been getting stable, the Loeh darkness is starting to form a pattern. Every 8 hours of the light, there is 4 hours of dark. We will be getting 24 hours of light at a time and 12 hours of darkness at a time. Bottom line: if we would have stayed out there then we would have been ambushed." Jeremie finally finished.

"I should've asked for the good news." Odd mumbled. He thought no one heard him, but he was wrong.

"You didn't have to ask. I was going to start with the bad news anyway." Jeremie muttered as he brought up the computer.

Odd mouthed 'darn it' and then decided to not speak until spoken to.

"Now is the long awaited good news. Some of the information stored in the tower had the correct data output to make the super scan more accurate. Instead of pinpointing the activated tower within a 100 mile radius it would pinpoint a tower within a 10 mile radius."

It seemed that everything, and everyone, started getting tense. Students were leaning forward in their seats. Jim started to snore, but Nicolas elbowed him with an evil smile. Jim bolted up and threatened Nicolas about detention. Only Nicolas had already dashed off to his seat by then. He then remembered… no detention. In fact, their version of detention is sitting and monitoring the front of the woods for monsters and potential threats.

Odd was the only one that did not know what the good news meant. He just stood there with a blank face; afraid that if he asked he would be scolded. Sometimes it does you good to pay attention in Math class for once, wait, make that every class that he sleeps through.

"There is more." Jeremie finally added, letting the previous information sink in. "The tower also had a program in it that Xana used so his monsters could freely travel in the night. If you give me the night, I could modify the data output so the program works on us. Only, we will have to watch our backs. The program could A: scare Xana's monsters away, or B: attract more monsters to you. You can see Xana's monsters when they are charging their laser, so watch the glowing orbs. Remember, Kankerlots and Hornets will only have one glowing orb. You can also see their sign when they charge."

"Is that all Jeremie?" Aelita said. She came out of the confused gaze faster than everyone else because she actually understood it.

"Yes. That is all of the valuable information that I have gotten out of the tower."

Everyone started to break out of the 'confused' spell of that recently digested data. To them the danger didn't seem close or deadly, so they all just continued doing their own business.

Jim checked the door again to make sure it was properly locked before turning around and issuing orders for sleeping arrangements.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Express yourself by leaving a review! As you can see, I am trying real hard to write this story! Atleast get me motivated for it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I set off time to copy the third chapter from my paper to my files. There is not much more to say.**

Everyone walked to their respected dorms as Jim stayed with Jeremie and Aelita.

The night went by slowly and silently. The only noise was Jeremie's constant typing and the occasional roar of laser fire.

To Jim it seemed like millions of years inching by like a bored sloth. To Aelita and Jeremie, it seemed like minutes racing by faster and faster, only building the pressure.

"Ha!" Jeremie laughed scaring Aelita and Jim.

"Finished at last Jeremie!?" Aelita asked composing herself quickly.

"Huh. Uh. What? … Oh yeah!" Jim said groggily before falling asleep again. Staying up all night is something Jim had not done since he was a kid.

"Jim… JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Aelita yelled at the sleeping ogre. Jim sat up with a start and then he eased down after a few seconds of light. "We need everyone down here so we can explain how the program works."

"Ok, ok. Only lets test it out on me first so no one gets hurt." Jim said cautiously.

"I am 95 sure that you will not get hurt Jim, but you are right." Jeremie said, sounding very sure of their work.

"And the other 5?" Jim asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously while looking at the two.

"Lets just say…" Aelita said, unable to think of anything.

"The Eiffel Tower would be a nightlight compared to you." Jeremie finished. He knew more about landmarks since Aelita hadn't read a lot of books on that subject.

Aelita began to bring up a weird, blue, 4x4 tile that glowed subtly and then violently appearing a few inches off of the floor spinning in slow lazy circles. To Jim, it looked like a teleporter.

"Just stand on this data downloader and your personal program will be downloaded into your profile." Aelita explained to a bewildered Jim. Jim hesitantly stepped onto the platform "Jeremie. Start the program. I will choose where to focus it since I know more about how easily it will be accessed." Aelita commanded. She then started to focus the program on Jim's club. Aelita, being exhausted, sank to her knees and hummed a strange note. The humming then turned into singing. Jeremie, still typing away, tried to find which note on the musical scale that Aelita was singing. Nothing came to mind.

After about a minute, Jim was ready and not blinding the two geniuses with the new light. If successful then the light emanating from his club would be a soft blue with some white. Aelita walked over to turn out the lights in the gym. It was pitch black. Aelita was about to turn the lights back on in disappointment, but stopped when Jim was freaking out.

"I feel really strange right now. Is it supposed to feel like this?"

And before they knew it, the light burst out of his club. The light lit up about a 12-foot area around him. Aelita then turned the light back on. When the light from the club sensed a stronger source of light, it disappeared.

"Get everyone down here while the day is still early." Jeremie said with a smile. "Jim, Aelita and I will wake our friends up."

"Ok. On one condition though," Jim said eyeing them. The kids raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Miss. Stones, if that is your real name," Jim continued. "Will have to go and wake up Yumi and the other girls. You have to wake up the boys," he said pointing at Jeremie.

"Fine with us," the two said in unison, as they looked at each other relieved and nodded. They smiled as they raced towards the stairs. Something was said between the two silently, and somehow they understood each other without a single word between them.

"How are you on that program?" Mr. Delmas asked as he stopped jumping from step to step on the stairs. Aelita and Jeremie quickly stopped before falling on top of each other and the principal.

"We're done sir. We just need to download it into everyone. We even tested it on Jim." Aelita stated in one breath. That was probably the fastest summary she had ever given to the principal.

"I better find Jim and ask him to show me then." Mr. Delmas said with a smile as he started jumping down the steps again.

The two continued up. Aelita then climbed/jumped up another flight of stairs and walked toward her room. She recalled that Jim told Yumi to sleep there for the night.

"Yumi. Yumi wake up already!" Aelita yelled in the poor Yumi's ear excitedly.

"Aaaggghhh! I'm awake!" Yumi screamed in a really bad mood.

"Good. We finished the program, now let's go." Aelita said nonchalantly as she ran out the room to wake up the other girls.

"_It's like she never screamed in my ear a few seconds ago," _Yumi thought as she dizzily got out of the bed. Standing up she almost toppled over. Yumi cursed under her breath as she walked into the hall where Sissi was waiting with Emily, Tamiya and Milly. Tamiya, Milly, and Emily were jumping up and down, squealing like little kids. Yumi flinched as the girls squealed again. With another curse she took the lead down the steps.

Meanwhile… Jeremie was in Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

"Ulrich, wake up now." Jeremie said after removing an earplug from Ulrich's ear.

Ulrich stirred himself awake as Jeremie made his way toward Odd.

"Odd, wake up!" He yelled as he shook Odd. Some how, Jeremie knew that that wouldn't work. The shaking got more violent, but Odd still didn't wake up. "Don't make me bring the axe of my bow down on you." Jeremie said with an evil grin. He raised the bow after seeing no stirring from the poor, purple, cat lying in a heap on the bed. "You brought this on yourself Odd." Jeremie practically yelled out loud, so Odd could have one last chance to wake up. Right when the bow's axe was just about an inch away from Odd's nose, he finally woke up. Odd moved his head as he screamed in fear, barely missing the bow's axe. Jeremie pulled the bow behind his back to hide the fact that he threatened Odd to wake up. He then acted casual like nothing had just happened.

"Man Einstein. You didn't have to attack me."

"It's not my fault that Ulrich wakes up without a fuss, and you have to be threatened! Right Ulrich." Jeremie complained as he fumbled around with his bow.

Odd got up out of the bed and started to grab his stomach moaning and groaning. With a screaming out burst of pain, Odd collapsed.

* * *

**Am I evil? Did I make an absolute evil cliffhanger that you are threatening to find out where I live and beat the living daylights out of me? Well. The more reviews the faster it is updated. Here is the math: more reviews motivation, motivation + my writing faster updates**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I got so caught up in writing the next chapters. Well here the answer to the cliff hanger is finally!**

Ulrich and Jeremie were startled and confused.

Were they under attack?

They then drew their weapons. Ulrich's swords made a _ching_ as they were taken out of the hilts. Jeremie's bow creaked as he quickly fit an arrow in the notch carefully and expertly.

They both gasped as they realized what Odd had collapsed for.

Ulrich was on his knees, clutching his stomach, and his swords fell to the floor clashing against each other until they finally lay still. Jeremie, for some strange reason, wasn't affected that badly. He, still in shock, dropped his weapon on the floor and then he tried to recoil back into a fighting stance. At least he could stand.

"I…need…food." Odd gasped as he tried to get up using the bed. Odd struggled, shaking as he stood up clutching his stomach. He struggled to get out of the door closely followed by Ulrich and Jeremie, who picked up their forgotten weapons. Slowly and painfully they made there way down the stairs . . . to the cafeteria.

Eventually the three made their way through the doors. Jeremie stopped and stared at awe at how many kids there were. Odd's mouth hung agape until Ulrich closed it for him. Among the kids, Aelita, Yumi, Sissi, Herve, and Emily, were the staff and teachers Mr. Delmas, Jim, Rosa, and Yolande. Everyone, except Rosa, who was serving the food, was impatiently waiting in a line for breakfast. After the Lyoko group got their food, they sat down at their table.

Rosa wasn't fast enough to get the others their food. "We want food! Now!"

Jim, very angrily, yelled "SHUT UP you ungrateful bunch of adolescents!"

The breakfast was strange, but delightful. Odd was the one that had the most pleasure.

Everyone was freaked out because the food was a program. Every time they took a bite, the food would flicker with a repeating stream of binary code. Odd's food was flickering very crazily because of the constant biting and other abuse. The food then flickered neon colors. A computer screen in the room read 'Life Support items' color bar disrupted.'

Everyone had a blank look on their face. The kids turned to Jim and Mr. Delmas. In turn, Jim and Mr. Delmas turned to the Lyoko group.

"That's nothing bad. It just means that the computer ran out of primary colors and switched to neon colors for our food and water." Aelita questionably stated.

Emily came over with her tray of food and placed the tray on the table next to Ulrich and Aelita and sat down. The way she sat was awkward because of how she had to open her wings as she sat down. After she had gotten situated on the seat, she closed the wings so they would cover the back of the chair.

"Apparently we have to eat and drink." Ulrich managed to complain once he was done with his croissant. Emily didn't answer, she was too busy shoveling down her own food, just like Odd was.

"Yeah," Yumi agreed. "That really caught us off guard. I mean one minute we were walking to the stairs and the next Sissi groans and all of us are on the floor with stomach pain."

"Yeah, and it _hurt_." Sissi says as she strolled by the table, amazingly, without a snide remark. She then walked away without a single word.

The other students started walking in. Milly and Tamiya were supporting each other and William and Theo were not too far behind them. They made their way to the line where Rosa was waiting for them and their eager stomachs.

After Ulrich made sure that William was under control and nowhere near Yumi, he responded. "Yeah. Odd wouldn't get up so Jeremie threatened him, and after that… boom!" Ulrich said with a clap to emphasize the 'boom'. "Odd was on the ground and us soon after. We didn't even know what had hit us." Ulrich added.

"Ucky hremi nly ght itthl ain." Odd said, through his last chunk of digital food matter. **(translation: Lucky Jeremie only got little pain.)**

"I only felt minimal pain because I never usually eat a lot, so I don't need food

desperately like you do." Jeremie explained in the most primitive, but not insulting, way that he could.

"Did you finish the program?" Emily asked, both hopefully and excitingly.

Aelita and Jeremie just nodded, not wanting to reveal too much info before it was due.

Aelita began to explain, "We will get everyone together and do a demonstration on someone and then download it into everyone! By the time that should be done we will have a little more light and then we will test the programs out in the Loeh darkness."

"Alright!" Emily squealed in excitement, all of a sudden very peppy right then.

"Hey! Is anyone not going to eat something?!" Odd screamed out to everyone in the cafeteria.

Everyone gave him a dirty look as they yelled "NO!" They turned to continue downing the contents on their tray so Odd couldn't sneak or beg for them. Odd looked around at the table that he was currently sitting at.

Emily had finished long ago. Odd wasn't willing to beg for her belongings and show a weakness, especially when they were still sour after that quarrel. Yumi and Ulrich seemed to torment Odd by taking their final bite slowly create more torture for poor Odd when Odd stared at them. Odd looked pleadingly at Aelita.

"No Odd! I worked all night and I'm hungry!" Aelita angrily said. She had a shade of pink on her face from anger.

"Fine." Odd grumbled as he turned his pleading stare to Jeremie.

"Oh no. I actually need the energy now." Jeremie stated as he took another bite of his croissant.

Odd screamed in torture as he quickly stood up causing the chair to fall over. He ran around the cafeteria continuing to scream as he pulled at his hair like a mad man.

"It's the apocalympse! Jeremie's eating! We're all gonna die!"

"That's the _apocalypse_, Odd!" Jeremie managed to yell over Odd's excessive yelling.

"The a pack-o-lips?" Odd asked stopping for a brief moment to catch his breath.

"No! _Apocalypse!_ The _a-po-ca-ly-pse!_"

"Oh." Odd said contemplating the new information for a second, but it didn't seem to register. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and started running and screaming again. "It's the apocalypse! Jeremie's eating! We're all gonna…"

Sissi stuck her foot out in front of Odd and tripped him. Odd fell to the floor with a _thud._

Odd muttered under his breath. "Die."

"Herve would you please?" She said with a layer of pure evil in her voice as she stared at the staff wielder.

_'The only reason that I do this is because I like Odd. Hasn't anyone ever heard of the phrase: you only hurt the ones you love?' _She thought to herself with an evil grin to match the tone of her voice.

"My pleasure." Herve said. He waved his staff over Odd and whispered, "Silence!"

A trail of magic traveled out of the tip of the staff and encased Odd in a pinkish purplish bubble. The bubble shrank to encase Odd's mouth. After a few seconds, the bubble mysteriously disappeared.

Odd tried to say something, but no sounds escaped from his throat.

Everyone in the cafeteria started to giggle.

Odd, in-audibly yelling, let out a few incoherent things that may not be appropriate. **(For the readers and characters' sake. XD )**

"Okay. Okay. Everyone calm down! Now!" Aelita screamed after she jumped on a clean table. Everyone paid no attention to her.

"Oh god. Here it comes." Jeremie said to Ulrich, who quickly stopped laughing.

"Here what co-?" Ulrich asked being interrupted.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOOOOWWW!!" Aelita screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone then stopped laughing and cowardly looked at Aelita, who had lost her temper long ago.

"First order of business: Herve!"

"Y-yes?" Herve asked, afraid for his life.

"Give Odd his voice back."

"O-ok." Herve mumbled.

Odd started making fists and muttering silent threats and cursings about what he's going to do to Herve. Herve raised his staff and was about to speak when Aelita changed her mind.

"Actually Herve!" Aelita started. "Lets leave Odd the way he is right now."

Herve lowered the staff and backed away with a smirk.

"Thank you Aelita." Jeremie said relieved. "Ulrich here was about to kill Odd." The two laughed their heads off. As they patted each other on the back.

"So were you." Aelita said right back.

Jeremie stopped laughing.

"I never _said_ it." He said.

"Yeah, that may be true, but you _thought_ it." Aelita countered yet again.

_'Forgot about that…'_Jeremie thought.

'_I heard that too._' Aelita thought over to him with a smile. She knew that he had received that message because his eyes widened a few seconds afterward.

"Alright." Aelita continued, now veering toward the main objective. She glanced at the confused people in the lunch room. "We need everyone in the auditorium. When you get there do not, and I repeat do _not_ mess with the downloader."

"The what?" Jim asked.

"Remember that huge blue tile?" Aelita asked with a question of her own.

"Oh yeah!" Jim exclaimed, realizing what Aelita was talking about. "I can go right now and watch it so no one and I mean _no one_ can even get close enough to mess with it." Jim then offered.

"That would be great Jim. Thank you. Do not touch anything that is and/or looks complicated." Aelita said sweetly and politely.

Jim then exited the room heading toward the auditorium.

* * *

**Hehe. I have chapter 5-7 written and if you want it to be updated sooner leave a review!**


End file.
